The Creature of Sanctuary
by Sheila Wolfe
Summary: Hated half breed, Keith, has been a hostage of Prince Lotor's for ten years aboard the Sanctuary. A new friendship with a rebel Altean prince reveals the chance of escape for he and his brother, Shiro. (Aka The Hunchback of Notre Dame AU no one asked for)
1. Who is the Monster and Who is the Man?

Chapter 1

Who is the Monster and Who is the Man?

Blasters scorched the wall by Shiro's head as he ran. Another shot nearly grazing his ear. Shiro tucked the boy closer to his side as he turned to fire back, darting around the corner towards the escape pods. Alarms blared, echoing in the cramped halls while red lights flashed. Human and Galra alike sprawled along the halls, most bleeding and unresponsive.

"Go!" Shiro shouted, shoving the boy towards the door while he activated the pod. "Stay down and don't–!"

More shots drowned out the rest of his orders. Shiro backed into the pod, firing each time a stray Galra head dared to show itself. He tried to close the pod doors but the control panel sparked and fizzled without response.

"Come on come on," he muttered, ripping and connecting wires under the panel. The doors groaned but didn't move.

The firing stopped. The pod rang with the sudden stillness. "Shirogane Takashi," a voice echoed from the hallway.

Shiro froze, shifting his gaze out of the pod. A tall Galra with a scar framing a robotic eye stepped forward. The other soldiers stayed put but kept their weapons trained on the human.

"I must say I am impressed you made it this far. Step out of the pod with your hands over your head. And no sudden movements or stupid ideas."

Shiro looked away, daring a glanced down at Keith. He was curled up in the corner, a scratchy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and pulled over his head. His large eyes stared at Shiro, fearful and pleading. Shiro gave him a comforting smile, slowly raising his hands so they were tucked behind his head.

Keith scrambled to stand but Shiro shook his head slowly. "Stay here," he whispered before stepping into full view of the pod door.

"Good. Now walk forward and kneel."

The human grimaced but did as he was told, staring at the floor as Sendak's boots came into view. Two more Galra appeared at his side, one yanking his hands into cuffs behind his back.

"You two, check the pod," Sendak ordered, Shiro's blood running cold.

"NO!" Shiro jumped to his feet. The butt of a blaster smacked against his temple and he was on the floor the next second.

"My my what did I tell you about stupid ideas. There must be something _very_ important in there," Sendak sneered by Shiro's face. The human struggled to stand but a boot against his shoulder blades kept him pinned.

Sendak turned to his men. "Whatever it is, bring it to me."

One of the soldiers entered the pod and was immediately knocked over by a bundle of blankets lunging for his face. His comrade quickly grabbed the attacker and tugged him away, easily holding the boy in the air where his flailing arms and legs were useless.

Sendak laughed. "What a feisty little one." He strolled over and yanked the blanket down to look at Keith's face. His mirth quickly morphed into a frown, his mix-matched eyes taking in the boy's features. "And what sort of creature are you meant to be?"

"Please!" Shiro gasped out, face half pushed into the floor as he stared at Sendak. "Please don't hurt him. He's just a boy."

"Yes, just a kitten by Galra standards." He took a step back to take in the smaller being. "What would he be by your Earthen standards? Three? Four cycles?"

"Eight," Shiro answered as the boot ground against his spine.

"No abomination would have been allowed to live more than one cycle with the Galra. And yet you plead for his life. You're not even a man yourself; surely this whelp is too old to be yours. Some sort of unfortunate kin, perhaps?"

"I'm responsible for his wellbeing. Please, let him go. I'll do anything you ask."

Sendak's large, fluffy ears perked up as he turned away from Keith.

"Anything?"

The sharp smile aimed at Shiro made him shudder, but Keith's fearful expression strengthened his resolve. "Yes."

"Then it's settled." With a snapped, Keith was dropped and the boot restraining Shiro disappeared. "You will be taken to the capitol where you will fight in the tournament for Emperor Zarkon's favor. Your _creature_ will be cared for in your absence. Disobey or try to run again, and our hospitality will be short lived."

Keith immediately stumbled to Shiro, throwing his arms around his neck with a sob. With his hands still restrained, he couldn't hug the boy back.

"It's okay, Keith. It's okay," Shiro repeated, ignoring the stares of the Galra while Keith cried against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"Who is the Monster and Who is the Man"

-Bells of Notre Dame, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	2. You are Deformed and You are Ugly

Chapter 2

You are Deformed and You are Ugly

A telling rumble shook through the ship as the _Sanctuary_ docked and settled into the sudden gravity. Keith braced himself in the tight space, holding his breath as guards passed below. He waited till they were out of sight and silently began to crawl. Dust and chemicals tickled his nose and stung his eyes but he just shook his head and continued onward. Finally, he reached the end of the air duct.

Keith glanced through the vent. None of the Galra were around, too busy with the landing elsewhere. Using his knife, he wiggled the grate open and dropped to the floor, double checking that the door was locked before crossing the room.

The window was small and the thick glass warped his vision as Keith peered through it. The view was worth it, though. He bit back a gasp as he _finally_ got to see outside.

Aliens in every color, shape, and form were rushing around the ship. The main hatch was open and a long bridge connected the ship to the ground. People were trickling in and out of the ship, most carrying supplies. Guards were spaced around the area, watching the workers and keeping onlookers at a distance. A crowd was growing around the ramp, the chaotic mash of voices silent through the glass.

 _Probably all here to see Lotor_ , Keith thought grimly. He pressed his face closer, hoping to see more but the window's position on the bottom floor could only give him so much of a view.

Footsteps outside the door startled Keith into action. In one swift move, he pulled himself back into the air duct and quietly closed the grate just as the door opened.

"Sometimes the doors lock on their own," the guard explained as he led another alien into the room. "Any supplies we don't have room for can go in here. Be sure to let us know what is stored where for our inventory."

Keith crawled away, only breathing easier once he was out of ear shot.

…

His room was in the basement of the ship. Most of it was taken up by stored weapons and supplies for months of space travel and there were no windows to see outside but it was a place to sleep without worrying about a stray guard cornering him.

Keith flicked the vent open and dropped into his room. It was empty and nothing seemed out of place.

 _Guess no one noticed I was gone._

He hid his knife in the vent and replaced the grate before going over to the crate that served as a desk. Keith snatched the transmitter and clicked it, waiting for a signal to come through. There was a quiet grumble of static that only turned to silence. Keith sighed.

"This is Keith of the Galra ship _Sanctuary_ ," he spoke into the mic. "Our ship just docked at some kind of port. I don't know the name of it yet. I got to see outside, though. It looks nice. Kind of crowded, though. Maybe I'll get to go out and see it for myself this time."

He saved the recording with the countless others and continued to click through frequencies, pausing each time there was a spike in static. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, the sound of approaching footsteps perked his ears.

Keith flicked off the communicator and hid it away in a maintenance hatch behind his bed. He flung himself back at his desk, grabbing a random gadget to fiddle with just as his door slid open.

He bit back a growl.

"Lotor."

Lotor gave Keith a sharp smile as he strolled around the room, taking in the cramped, crowded area. His furless, lavender skin glowed pale in the dim light, the edge of his jaw and pointed, humanoid ears looking even more severe. Lotor's long, white hair rippled around his shoulders when he turned and leveled a cool glare at Keith.

"It would do you some good to address me as Prince Lotor, half breed," he said.

Anger boil in Keith's chest. He clenched his fists, forcing his body not to move, but still shot back, "You're just a half breed, too, _Lotor_."

A sharp smack stung his cheek. Keith's eyes flashed yellow as he rounded on Lotor but stop himself seconds before attacking. In his hesitation, Lotor reached out and pinched one of Keith's cat-like ears, giving it a yank that made Keith shout.

"Watch yourself, half breed. My father keeps you alive only because of his amusement of your brother's skills. Don't make yourself more trouble than you're worth." With a final twist, Lotor shoved Keith back against the wall.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to come tell you the good news," Lotor continued, ignoring the hateful gaze Keith was throwing him.

"What good news?" Keith finally asked, crossing his arms.

"Well," Lotor started, seating himself on Keith's desk with a theatrical twirl. "As per my father's request, we have docked at Seine Station. We believe it may be a base for rebel activity. I shall flush it out and protect my father's empire from the troublemakers."

A moment of silent passed, Lotor looking expectantly at Keith.

"And?"

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that Emperor Zarkon is sending his favorite champion to lead the charge as my personal protector; the champion Shirogane, I believe."

Keith's glare dropped, his anger all but forgotten. "Shiro's coming here?"

Lotor's smirk set Keith on edge as he stood. "Yes. He should already be here to greet me when I make my appearance to the citizens of Seine. Now you on the other hand…" The smirk sharped to something more dangerous as Lotor backed Keith against the wall.

"If you wish to even see your brother, let alone speak with him, you will be on your best behavior during this trip. No back talk, no sneaking around the ship, no fights with the guards. Have I made myself clear, half breed?"

Keith opened his mouth to retort but snapped his jaw shut, his sharp teeth aching at the effort. His cheek still stung and his ear was throbbing but the chance to see Shiro grounded him,

"Yes, Prince Lotor," he gritted out, refusing to meet the triumphant look.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? I'll send Shiro your regards and see about arranging a meeting when you're not so busy."

With a final wave, Lotor glided out of the room, locking the door behind him. Keith took a shaky breath, turned around, and punched the wall so hard his fist went numb.

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"You are Deformed and You are Ugly"

-Out There, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	3. Ten Years at the Front

Chapter 3

Ten Years at the Front

The crowd cheered as Lotor descended from the ship. He waved graciously, all royal grace and princely smiles. The citizens of Seine tossed flowers and offerings at the prince's feet only to be shoved back by the guards. At the end of the ramp, an escort of Galra were waiting for Lotor, led by a tall, muscular human wearing a frown.

"Ah, my father's champion," Lotor greeted, his voice cold and sharp against his pleasant expression. "And how are you, Captain Shirogane? Or do you prefer Takashi?"

"Shirogane is fine, Prince Lotor."

"Wait what was it the little freak called you? Just Shiro, right?"

The human's frown tightened.

"I must say, your manners are far more refined than your _brother's_ ," Lotor continued. He stepped towards the crowd, waving as the guards shoved a wide path for him. Shiro followed stiffly behind him. "He's excited to see you. If all goes well, I'm sure a family reunion could be arranged. Any funny business," Lotor glanced at Shiro, "from _either_ of you, and I will make sure to keep you two at opposite ends of the galaxy. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Shiro answered, his voice dark but sincere.

"Excellent."

Their entourage passed by humble dwellings and modest businesses, the flanking guards leading them towards the Galra base in the very center of the city.

Some of the onlookers were still watching as they passed, some cheering and praising the Galran prince. What few were there to shout discourse were silenced and dragged away by spare guards. Many stared at Shiro with a mixture of awe, respect, and fear.

Lotor noticed the stares and grinned at Shiro. "I must say, you have made quite a name for yourself. How long has it been since my father gracious took you in? Seven years? Eight?"

"Ten."

"Oh how the years pass in such delightful company," Lotor sighed in fake sympathy. "And how have the fighting rings treated you? Still recovering from your injury?"

Shiro shot Lotor a quick glare, tucking his robotic arm closer to his side.

"Don't be like that. You've been fortunate enough to live and become the Champion of the Galra. That kind of honor doesn't happen every day, you know."

As they neared the inner part of the city, the sound of music and laughter reached the prince's escort. Lotor paused, the guards easily parting what was left of the crowd to get a closer look.

Another, smaller crowd had gathered near an alleyway. They were clapping and tossing coins into an open bag. To one side, a broad, russet-skinned man with a bandana was playing a drum. At the center of the attention, a young man was dancing gracefully to the beat. His warm, tawny skin was smooth, his short hair slightly curled around his pointed hears, and his sapphire eyes shone with laughter as he twirled.

Lotor openly stared, his gaze predatory. His eyes never left the dancer has he spun faster, the song pick up speed until, with a final beat, it ended and he bowed. Cheers and coins flew around them as the performers shared a grin.

"Bravo!" Lotor called, his voice drowning out the rest. The others fell silent and gravitated away from the prince's guards. "Most impressive. It seems the celebration has started early. Will we be expecting an encore tomorrow?" he asked, his yellow eyes roving over the dancer without shame. "It would please me greatly to see you perform in my honor. You are quite talented."

An uneasy silence fell as most of the spectators scooted away to disappear back into the crowd. The drummer was glaring but seemed too nervous to speak up. Finally, the dancer bowed with a forced smile. "Thank you, sire. We would be honored to perform for you."

"It's a date then." Lotor let his gaze linger a bit longer before turning away, his guards following on his heels. "Come along, Captain. I need to speak with the city guards and set up a patrol. Everything must be ready for my welcoming celebration tomorrow."

"There you are!" an accented voice spoke, catching Shiro's attention. He turned to see a woman appearing from the alley behind the performers.

She was tall and slender, her skin a deep umber, and long hair curling to her waist. Her eyes shone a bright, iridescent blue as they glared down at the two younger men. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Lance! You weren't supposed to be out here today."

"Oh come, Allura," the dancer whined, crossing his arms with a pout. "You never want me to go out anyways."

"And for good reason. Besides, you know what today is." She turned to the drummer "And you, Hunk? I thought you knew better than to follow along with his schemes."

"Sorry," Hunk muttered, shuffling his feet. "He's very persuasive."

"Don't blame Hunk. It's my fault, not his," Lance said. "Besides, I got invited to the festival tomorrow, do you know what that means?"

"Lance," the woman warned, but he continued excitedly.

"Excuse me," Shiro interrupted, all three eyes turning to him. He flushed slightly and held up the bag. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you got this before someone else took it."

Hunk nodded and took the bag, tying his drum to it before slinging it on his back.

"Ooh good looking _and_ polite," Lance whistled, giving Shiro a grin and subtle wink. "Thank. The name's Lance. Always glad to see a fan. Ouch! Allura!"

Allura giggled, giving his ear another flick. "Get back home, already before you get in trouble with Pidge. You remember what she did the last time you snuck out, right?"

"Ugh don't remind me. I couldn't feel my arms for days."

"And I would hate for her to keep you busy all day tomorrow."

Lance's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. But…but the festival!"

"I just said if she finds out." Allura glanced to the said innocently. "Not that I would tell her. I'll let you go tomorrow if you let me go, too. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

"Deal!" Lance flung his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thanks, sis. Come on, Hunk. We got to hurry!"

Both Lance and Hunk took off running into the alley and disappeared, leaving Shiro alone with Allura.

"Sorry about that," she said with a giggle. "My little brother makes it a habit to flirt with anyone who gives him attention."

Shiro bit back a laugh. "Does it typically work?"

"Not yet, but maybe one day he'll get lucky. I'm Allura, by the way."

"Shiro." He started to offer his hand but quickly tucked it behind his back after seeing her surprised face. "Sorry."

"How did it happen?" she asked, seeming more curious than afraid.

"Long story."

"Captain?" They both turned to find Lotor and his men had reappeared. The prince looked between them with interest. "My apologies, Captain, but we don't have time to socialize today. I'm sure you will have plenty of time tomorrow for rest and recreation," he winked before turning away. "Come along, the day is a terrible thing to waste."

Shiro turned to Allura to apologized, surprised to see her face stony and glaring at Lotor.

"I guess I'll see you at the festival tomorrow?" he asked, flinching when she turned her anger on him.

"We shall see, _Captain_ ," she spoke sharply, turning and marching into the alley without a goodbye.

Sighing, Shiro turned back to follow after Lotor, still thinking about quiet giggles and sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"Four (Ten) Years at the Front"

-Rest and Recreation, Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical

(The original lyrics are 'four' but I switched it to ten for story reasons)


	4. Unless You Always Stay in Here

Chapter 4

Unless You Always Stay in Here

Keith slumped on his bed, fiddling with his communicator. He listened back to some of his older recordings. Some were brief, some were long as he rambled about seeing a passing ship or planet in the empty expanse of space. A few were just stretches of silence, occasionally broken by the quiet sniffles and sobs. Keith quickly skipped past those.

The further back he searched, the younger his voice became, still high pitched and lifted with optimism that he would see Shiro soon. Now, after all these years, knowing Shiro was at the same port but still so far away, Keith could only dwell on the loneliness that filled his room.

Finally, he switched to the broadcast drive and engaged the hologram setting.

"Hey, Thace," he greeted as a small, blue toned Galran shape that appeared in his palm.

"Hello, young Keith," the hologram answered, always polite and a little sad. Keith sat up and set the communicator on his desk, leaning his cheek against his palm. "How are you today? You seem upset."

Keith scowled and glanced across the room. "Fine. I just…" he trailed off, his ears twitching slightly as he fought for words. "Shiro is here."

Thace tilted his head. "Your brother? You've wanted to see him, yes? Should this not be a happy occasion?"

"Yeah I guess," Keith said with a shrug. "It feels more like a taunt, though. Like even though he's here, Lotor is still just using him to keep me locked up in here. I haven't even seen him yet. I don't know if he even wants to see me."

"Nonsense. You always speak so highly of him," Thace tutted like a scolding mother. "Besides, if he didn't care, Shiro would have had many opportunities to leave. Lotor would volunteer to share the news with you personally if he had ever tried."

"True."

"Don't worry, young Keith. You will see your brother and I'm sure it will lift your spirits. Maybe you will even find a way to escape."

Keith frowned, his ears lying flat against his head. "I don't know about that. Shiro is here as Lotor's personal guard. There's some issue happening at this port. Between Shiro leading the guard and the festival honor _Prince Lotor's_ arrival, I'll be lucky to even see Shiro much less get enough time to come up with an escape plane."

"Oh a festival, you say?" Thace asked, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Well yeah. There's one at every place we land so Lotor can feel special."

"Yes but Shiro has not been at those."

Keith frowned again, one ear flicking in annoyance. "What's your point, Thace."

The hologram gave him a small smile. "Festivals are busy and chaotic. Lots of people."

"Uh huh," Keith crossed is arms as he nodded. "And?"

"It would be easy to get lost in the crowd. Maybe even two people if they happened to meet up," Thace prompted.

Finally, it clicked. Keith's eyes widening as his ears flew back. "No."

Thace's humor morphed to confusion. "No?"

"Lotor will be there. He might notice," Keith stood, hovering over the hologram. "What if we get caught? We would be punished. Maybe even killed!"

"A danger he threatens everyday anyways," Thace shrugged.

Keith shoved away from his desk and paced across the small room, anxiety building in his chest. "Shiro may not even want to escape. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he turns me in if I when him–"

"Keith–"

"Or what if I _can't_ find him. I might get caught just getting off the ship. Someone might see me if I sneak off–"

"Kei–"

"How am I supposed to even get to the festival? I can't blend in. I'm a freak. Someone will freak out and the guards will find me and then Lotor will know and–"

" _Keith_!"

The small voice finally caught his attention and he jerked to a stop, arms crossed, ears drooping.

"Calm yourself."

"Sorry."

Thace smiled. "Don't be. I know your fear. You are young and this has been your life for so long. But this may be your only chance to be free with your brother. You can't waste it."

Keith took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "I know."

"I will help you how I can but I'm afraid it is limited," Thace said, glancing at the communicator he was projected from. "Have you made contact with the Blades?"

Keith shook his head, pacing back over to grab the communicator. "No. I've tried to fix it but I still haven't gotten a response. I don't know if they're even out there any more, Thace."

"Of course they are." A grim frown pulled at Thace's face as he glared at the device. "Just keep trying. I'm sure there is a signal somewhere. Maybe you can find something out when you escape."

"Fine, Thace. But I still don't see how–" The distant clanging of footsteps marching reached Keith's ears. Grabbing the communicator, he turned off the hologram and shoved it under his pillow just as his door slid open.

"Ah, it's refreshing to actually see you stayed in your room today, freak," Lotor greeted, stepping into the room without invitation. His guards stood in the doorway but a pang of disappointment hit Keith when he didn't see Shiro. "I was worried you might be hiding in the vents again. It is such a trouble keeping pests out, after all.

"What do you want, _Prince Lotor_?" Keith gritted out as politely as he could manage.

Lotor smirked. "I came to bring news of your brother. You did want to see him, yes?"

Keith kept his face neutral, only his ears perking gave away his interest.

"I had the delight of touring the city with him. He is quite impressive for a human.

Though you do share a rebellious streak about you; the only family resemblance I can see."

Keith bit back a retort as Lotor strolled around his room leisurely. "When can I see him?"

"Hm?" Lotor seemed confused, one eyebrow raised in question before he gasped. "Oh yes that is right. You did want to see him."

"Yes," Keith snapped, fuming as his fists clenched against his legs.

"I am afraid your brother is going to be quite busy for a while. With the festival and the revolt causing trouble, the Champion is expected to handle the situation with his full attention," Lotor said. He stopped right in front of Keith, eyes watching for a reaction. "I'm sure you understand. If your precious Shiro takes care of matters quickly, I will see to a visit before we leave Seine. If you keep up your exceptional behavior, of course."

Rage burned in Keith's chest, his vision edging to red as his eyes glowed a faint yellow. He took a steady breath and forced a scream down, wanting nothing more than to punch Lotor as the sweet but treacherous voice echoed in his ears. "Yes, Prince Lotor," Keith managed to grit out calmly, his head bowing slightly to hide his murderous glare.

A quiet laugh hummed above him. "Very nice," Lotor chuckled. "Keep this behavior up and you'll see your brother in no time," the lie prickled at Keith's delicate façade as Lotor strolled from the room again.

"I expect you to stay in your chambers for the rest of our visit," he called as the door opened again. "I will be busy with the festival and other duties but I'm sure you will stay out of trouble." The door closed and locked with a small click.

When the footsteps retreated, Keith let out a growl, picking up the closest tool from his desk and hurling it across the room. The wrench slammed against the wall and clattered to the floor, leaving a large dent imprinted in the metal.

Taking a calming breath, Keith snatched the communicator and activated the hologram again. Thace appeared, his face stony and serious.

"I heard," he answered before Keith could ask. "I'm sorry, young Keith."

Keith bit back the roar building in his chest and settled on a silent snarl. "Help me get out of here. I'm finding Shiro at the festival."

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"Unless You Always Stay in Here"

-Out There, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	5. Come One! Come All!

Chapter 5

Come One! Come All!

Seine was pulsing with activity. The streets were crowded with guards and servants preparing for the festival. Vendors were taking advantage of the occasion to set up stalls to sell food and merchandise to the gathering spectators. As midday drew near, citizens pushed their way towards the center of the square where a stage was set up for Prince Lotor.

"This is insane!" Lance shoved his way passed a group of browsing Olkari, barely keeping up with Hunk and Pidge. "I didn't even know here were this many people in Seine."

"Well it is a festival. Seems like the right time to let loose," Hunk said. He paused by one of the food vendors, stomach gurgling at the sweet aroma drifting through the air, before Lance latched onto his arm and dragged him away.

"Come on, Hunk, we don't have time to eat right now."

"You said that about breakfast!"

Lance smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, buddy. I wanted to get here early."

"Fat lot of good that did us," Pidge said from ahead of them. She was nearly a head shorter than both boys but the robot she was carrying gave her a wide berth through the crowd. "Where's this stage supposed to be again? You'd think someone personally invited to perform would be able to get through a little easier."

Lance shrugged. "It was kind of last minute. Who knows, maybe they already forgot."

"And you would have spent all that time getting ready for nothing," Hunk teased, tapping the golden tiara perched on Lance's head.

He yelped and righted the crown with a pout. "If I'm performing, I want to look my best. I can't disappoint my fans, now can I? Besides, there might be some hot dating material hiding the crowd."

"Lotor might agree with that," Hunk said, a little too stiff to be joking. Lance shuddered.

"Don't remind me. It's going to be hard enough dancing in front of such a big crowd. I don't need his royal creepiness watching me like an Ilvnak the whole time."

"Well good luck with that, there's the stage," Pidge interrupted.

The buildings opened into the center of town where the party was most enthusiastic. In the middle of the main square, a raised stage had been set up, complete with a private boxed seat to the side. As the trio approached, the crowd condensed and became harder to wiggle through.

"Let's try backstage," Pidge finally huffed, hugging her robot tightly as they backtracked to another route.

After twenty ticks of shoving and apologizing, mostly by Hunk, they finally circled around the stage. A large, velvety curtain hid the small, private tents behind where different performers were rushing around getting ready. Unlike the rest of the square, the area was closed off from pedestrians and had guards wandering the perimeter.

"This must be it," Lance said, shuffling forward towards one of the Galra guards. "Excuse me." The guard stopped and gave him a glare. Lance returned a charming smile. "I'm one of the dancers. I was invited by Prince Lotor."

The Galra only stared at him for a few tense, silent ticks, before nodding. "The Prince has been expecting you. Leave any weapons you may have with me, please."

Lance was quickly waved passed the perimeter. Hunk and Pidge went to follow but were stopped. "Your friends will have to wait here."

"What! Seriously? Not cool, man," Lance huffed, crossing his arms.

Hunk frowned but tried to remain optimistic. "It's alright. We can just watch from out here."

"You sure?"

"If you're good, we're good," Pidge shrugged, glancing at the Galra from behind her glasses. "I was going to see Matt before the show started so I can bring him along."

"Yeah," Hunk nodded, "I can visit Shay and we'll come see you when it's your turn."

"Alright. Try to find Allura and Coran. I'll come find you guys afterwards."

Pidge and Hunk nodded even as the guard started to usher them away. "Sounds good. Keep out of trouble."

"Break a leg!"

Another guard gestured for Lance to follow him and started weaving his way through the tents. As they passed, performers of all shapes and kind were warming up for their acts. Graceful dancers practiced while acrobats stretched and jugglers with eight arms were gathering their miscellaneous props. A few were queuing up to go on stage as a deafening cheer echoed from the other side of the curtain.

All of them were wearing bright and extravagant costumes that made Lance's seem lacking in comparison. They barely gave him or the guard a passing glance as the first act was announced and ushered passed the curtain.

The Galra finally stopped in front of a tent, further away than the others and much more spacious. There were two more guards posted by the front entrance. "Prince Lotor requested a private tent for you to get ready in. He hopes it is to your liking."

"I don't really think this is all necessary," Lance said, glancing back towards the other tents. "I'm fine with one of the smaller ones. I don't want any special treatment."

"Prince Lotor specially requested you be treated as a guest of honor," the guard explained. "He also requests you accompany him for the rest of the festival."

"I'd rather not," Lance answered, crossing his arms. "Tell Lotor that I only agreed to dance, nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned back towards the other tents but one of the guards stepped to block his path.

"My apologies but I'm not allowed to let you leave," he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

Lance turned to the other guards in anger. "I was under the impression I was invited as a guest, not being held prisoner."

"Prince Lotor requested–"

"I don't care what _Prince Lotor_ requested!" Lance snapped. "You have no right to keep me here against my will!"

The guards didn't answer and still refused to move, cutting off all means of escape without a fight. As Lance weighed his options, another voice interrupted, shouting loud enough to get the guards' attention.

"Leave him alone!"

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"Come One! Come All!"

-Topsy Turvy, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	6. I Will Never Go Back Again!

Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone that's taken the time to read this story. Sorry it's been slow with the chapters, I had some issues with work but I'm hoping I'll have more time to get some more chapters up soon. As always, I love feedback. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and which version of the story I should end with.

Cya next chapter!

Sheila Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 6

I Will Never Go Back Again!

The sheer number of people was overwhelming. Everywhere, people were talking, laughing, shouting, standing too close and shoving closer as the crowd fought to move. Keith never thought of himself as claustrophobic but it was getting harder to breathe the longer he stayed compacted in the throng.

Sneaking off the _Sanctuary_ had been easier than expected. Most of the guards were preoccupied with festival preparations and didn't even notice Keith.

Thace had helped him pick a disguise, something plain but still enough to hide his features. They argued over what Keith could scrap together but finally settled on a brown jacket with a collar turned up over his neck and a knitted hat. It was quick and simple, hiding his somewhat Galra traits. Keith even found a pair a gloves but they were fingerless so he kept his hands jammed in his pockets.

The jacket and hat thrown over his usual pants, shirt, and boots, was enough to blend in with the crowd. No one had looked twice at him yet and Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

The hat was hot and itchy but hid his ears even as they twitched against his hair, trying to decipher chaotic sounds. Cheers, shouts, off key singing, and dozens of different songs and conversation all echoed around the square and clattered against his sensitive hearing. Between the noise, the relentless pushing and shoving, and the unfamiliar smells of food and sweat and fresh air, Keith had to break away from the crowd to catch his breath and relieve the growing tension knotting in his chest.

Escaping was easier said than done but he finally free space and regrouped his thoughts. Most of the people were following the maze of buildings further into the city. After taking a moment to adjust his hat and jacket, Keith took a deep breath and dove back in, letting the current of enthusiastic aliens guide him.

Finally, the cramped street opened up into a spacious area filled with even more people. The sounds and smells were even more overwhelming here and wreaked havoc on Keith's sense as he fought to center himself. The crowd pushed forward towards the very center and Keith could finally see what everyone was flocking to.

A stage had been constructed, complete with a velvety curtain bearing the Galra Empire's symbol. Keith scoffed and took in the rest of the stage. To one side, Lotor's personal box seat was being set up with food and refreshments by servants. Three guards were also side stage, one giving the other two last minute instructions that they nodded curtly to. With a salute, they were sent away and Keith nearly cried when the third turned and he recognized Shiro.

Even after ten years, Keith could still recognize him. Some things had changed; he was much taller now, and broad with defined muscles. His hair was still short cut along the sides and back but Keith was surprised to see a white shock of hair through his longer bangs and a dark scar long since healed across his nose. When Shiro returned back to Lotor's seat, Keith gasped as he realized one of his arms was a metal prosthetic. It made Keith want to cry and punch Sendak in the face.

Snapping out of his emotional whirlwind, Keith realized that the servants were making last minute preparations as the crowd shoved in closer. Realizing the festival was about to start, Keith started shoving his way out of the crowd, trying to make his way backstage.

It took a lot of pushing but finally, Keith broke free of the group and circled around towards the side of the stage.

He was dismayed to find that more guards were gathered the closer he got to the stage. What few he had seen on his way in had been too preoccupied with enjoying the festival to even recognize Keith. These, though, were guarding the area behind the stage where Keith could see performers preparing for the show.

Keith crept along the shadow of the stage, keeping his head down and steps silent as he inched closer to one of the guards. He was talking to a Galra, giving him directions to the front of the stage and ordering him to vacate the premises. In his moment of distraction, Keith darted behind him and climbed onstage, taking refuge behind the curtain closest to the box.

He moved the fabric just enough to peek out, breathing a sigh of relief to see the servants had been dismissed. Only Shiro stood at attention behind the regal chair while the quiet roar of the crowd grew louder in anticipation.

"Shiro," Keith whispered as loud as he dared, braving to look out enough to make sure there weren't any other guards nearby to hear. " _Shiro_!"

Shiro jumped and whipped his head around, the metal hand glowing a faint glow at the palm as he stepped into defensive position.

"Wait!" Keith yelped when Shiro stomped towards him, grabbing the back of his jacket and dragging him behind the curtain.

"You're not supposed to be back here," Shiro said, marching him towards the exit. "Back stage is off limits."

"Wait! Listen to me!" Keith dug his heels in and yanked against Shiro's grip. "Shiro listen! It's Keith!"

Shiro jolted to a stop and turned, wide-eyed, taking him in for the first time.

"Keith?"

With a small nod, Keith tugged his hat off, his ears swiveling freely from his hair.

"It's me."

He barely looked up in time to see Shiro's familiar, blinding smile before he was yanked into a crushing hug. It was warm and comforting and familiar and the first kind contact Keith had experienced in nearly ten years.

"You're alive! I thought Lotor might have been lying. I was afraid I would never see you again."

"I thought I would be stuck on that ship until I died," Keith choked out, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. "Until you would escape or–"

"Keith, look at me." Shiro pulled him back, hands gripping his shoulders until he met his gaze. "I wouldn't leave you, Keith. I would never do that."

"But look what they did to you!" Keith grabbed the robotic wrist and waved the hand between them. "You wouldn't have this if you had escaped! You wouldn't have to fight or be stuck here or–"

"This isn't your fault, Keith." Shiro pulled into another comforting hug. "Lotor is just like Zarkon; they manipulate people by using their loved ones against them. It's their fault, not yours."

"I know."

"Speaking of which," Shiro's dark eyes suddenly looked afraid. "What are you doing here? Do you know what Lotor will do if he catches you?"

"It would be better than being stuck on that ship for another second," Keith shot back, tugging his hat roughly over his head. "This our only chance to get away from him. You know he wasn't going to let us see each other so I came to find you instead."

Sadness clouded Shiro's features as he turned away. "I can't go."

Keith froze, fear chocking him up and prickling at his eyes. "You mean…you don't…you want to stay?"

Shiro shook his head in frustration. "No of course not. I don't want to go back to the arena but…" he glanced around the curtain. "Lotor's coming. I'm his personal escort for the festival. If I disappear, he'll know something is up and we won't get far with all the guards around."

Keith frowned but nodded in agreement. "What then? Someone's going to notice that I'm not on the ship soon."

Shiro furrowed his brows as he thought, glancing around the curtain again.

"Do you see that bakery over there?" Shiro asked, pointing across the square where the crowd had thinned out.

"Yeah?"

"After the festival is over, we'll meet in the alley behind it. I'll pass it off as a regular patrol so we'll have some time. Until then, stay hidden in the crowd and try to avoid the guards."

"Okay." Keith grinned, memorizing the shop before stepping back.

"You have to go now. Lotor's almost to the stage."

Keith hugged Shiro one last time, only the promise of future freedom making it bearable to pull away.

"Be safe," Shiro said, adjusting Keith's hat and straightening his jacket.

"You too."

With a final nod, Shiro disappeared back around the curtain. A deafening cheer echoed around the square as Lotor appeared on stage and the festival began.

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"I Will Never Go Back Again!"

-Rest and Recreation, Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical


	7. It's the Day for Breaking Rules!

Chapter 7

It's the Day for Breaking Rules!

Keith disappeared backstage again as the muffled tone of Lotor's speech bled into the roar of the crowd. Performers were lining up, waiting their turn to take the stage and blocking the area he had snuck in at. Backtracking through the shadows, Keith made it to the other end of the stage and clambered down to solid ground unseen.

A handful of larger, more elaborate tents were set up on the opposite side with even fewer guards patrolling. Keith darted behind the nearest one, checking the area before darting behind the next. As he crept closer to the edge of the restricted area and that much closer to an easy escape, raised voices pricked at his covered ears. Quietly, he edged around a tent to see the commotion only a few feet away.

Three guards were standing outside one of the tents, making Keith shrink back into the shadows to avoid detection. In front of them, a tall, slender young man dressed in colorful dancer's silk with dark skin and darker hair was glaring down the Galra, arms crossed. He was speaking with a clipped tone that Keith could barely hear with the hat in the way.

"–I only agreed to dance, nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me." As he turned to leave, one of the guards stepped in his way.

"My apologies but I'm not allowed to let you leave," he said, voice flat and unmoved.

The other man whirled round, elegant face pinched with irritation. "I was under the impression I was invited as a guest, not being held prisoner."

Keith frowned, watching as the other guards circled the man, cutting off any potential escape route. A small part of him felt sympathetic.

The head guard was speaking again. "Prince Lotor requested–"

Keith bristled at the mention of Lotor, the dancer looking just as angry as he felt. "I don't care what _Prince Lotor_ requested! You have no right to keep me here against my will!"

The guards were unmoved but Keith almost reeled back, the weight of the accusation hitting him harder than any physical blow ever had. It was strange, hearing words he had felt in his heart for ten years. Despite finding newfound freedom, Keith felt a boiling hatred for Lotor still as he continued to take other's freedom without care.

Righteous fury roared in Keith's ears and burned in his chest. His feet were moving before he realized he was standing in full view of the guards.

"Leave him alone!"

Before they could turn, Keith tackled the one closest to the dancer, bringing both to the ground in a painful tangle of limbs. Before the guard could recover, Keith sat up and gave him a heavy punch to the face, knocking him out cold. A second later, a boot collided with his side, sending him rolling across the dirt, gasping for air.

"You should have minded your own business, runt," the Galra growled, drawing his sword. Keith shuffled onto his back, freezing when the blade hovered over his throat.

"You just attacked a royal guard you little runt," the guard sneered, pressing the tip of the sword against Keith's neck. "That's treason punishable by death. And since it's the Prince's big day, we won't spoil his festival with such a trivial matter. We can handle this issue ourselves.

"Stop! Please!" the dancer was shouting, the remaining guard holding him back as he struggled to the side. "He doesn't need to be involved! Just let him go!"

"Too late for that. Take Lotor's guest to the tent while I take care of the runt."

The sword raised up and flicked down just slow enough for Keith to draw his knife. The two blades clashed, stopping just inches away from his vulnerable neck.

The guard snarled as Keith glared up at him, "Why you little–"

At the same time, the dancer managed to yank one of his arms free. He turned and punched the second Galra in the throat, backing away as the guard crumpled. Before he could recover, a kick to the face sent him sprawling and unconscious.

"What are you doing!? Freeze or I'll have you arrested as well!"

With the last Galra distracted, Keith used his knife to shove the sword away and sit up. Kicking a leg out, he swept the guards legs from under him. The Galra fell, his head colliding with the ground as his sword clattered away.

Keith slumped, adrenaline burning away as his limbs shook. "Are you alright?" a voice asked, his head snapping up to meet the concerned blue eyes above him. A hand hovered in front of his face. Ignoring it, Keith scrambled to his feet and backed away, tugging his hat and jacket firmly into place.

"Wow easy I'm not going to hurt you," the dancer said, holding his hands up innocently as he smiled. "I'm Lance."

Keith frowned, looking away from the welcoming look to the fallen guards around them. "You should get out of here. They'll probably blame you for this."

Lance glanced around as well, his smile faltering. "Don't worry about it. I can just disappear after my show."

Keith's gaze flew back to him, eyes wide and brows disappearing under his hat. "You're still going to perform? After all that? What if there are more guards? Lotor isn't going to just let you walk off stage."

"I have plenty of ways to hide," Lance smirked, "What about you, cutie? Planning on skipping out on your act?"

"I don't have an act," Keith said, grabbing one guard around the ankles and dragging him to an empty tent.

"So why are you back stage, then?"

"None of your business."

Keith grabbed the second guard and tossed him next to the first, Lance watching him with a questioning look and he went to grab the last Galra.

" _Oooo-kay_ so do you make it a habit of wandering around back stage, fighting guards, and rescuing handsome men in distress? Or am I just special?"

"Could you either go away or make yourself useful and find some rope?" Keith snapped, tearing off parts of the guards' uniforms and tying the scraps of cloth around their mouths for makeshift gags.

Lance crossed his arms, huffing in indignation. "Well excuse me! And to think I was going to thank you for saving me."

Keith rolled his eyes, looking between the other tents until he came across a spare length of rope. "I shouldn't have even gotten involved."

"Aren't you a charmer," Lance grumbled, glaring as Keith tied the guards to each other, making sure their weapons were hidden in another tent. "You rush in to the rescue then complain about it when I try to thank you."

"You haven't thanked me."

"Well I was about to until you decided to be a jerk," the dancer snapped back, pouting slightly at Keith's smirk. "Is there anything I _can_ do to thank you?"

"Pretend I wasn't here."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't sound suspicious at all. What about after the festival?"

"Just forget I ever helped."

"Oh come on! Can't I at least know your name?"

"No."

"Fine," Lance huffed, turning away and strutting towards the stage. "It's almost my turn so don't expect me to wait around for you to change your mind, I don't care _how_ cute you are." When he glanced over his shoulder, Lance was disappointed to find that the other man had vanished amongst the tents. His shock quickly turned to outrage as he stomped away.

"Unbelievable!"

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"It's the Day for Breaking Rules!"

-Topsy Turvy, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	8. Come See Me Dance!

Chapter 8

Come See Me Dance!

Lotor flashed a welcome smile as he stepped on stage, waving graciously and catching a flower that was tossed. He stopped center stage as the crowd cheered, the mass wriggling and shoving to get closer.

"Citizens of Siene!" he called to be heard over the responding roar. "Thank you, one and all for attending! It is my great pleasure to represent the esteemed Galra Empire and to host this festival in honor of his Majesty, Emperor Zarkon! Now, without further ado, let the festivities begin!"

Another thunderous roar shook the square as Lotor crossed the stage back to his seat. His Captain looked on with a stony expression, dark eyes scanning over crowd. Lotor gracefully took his seat, taking a sip of wine from his goblet with a smirk.

"You can at least pretend to enjoy yourself, Captain," he said, watching the expression sharpen as it turned towards him. "It is a festival, not the arena."

"I was assigned to keep you safe," Shiro said, tone bored as he looked away. "If there's an assassin or particularly rowdy spectator, I'd rather not be caught off guard."

Lotor's grin sharpened to a knowing leer. "We both know you would love to see me skewered on the end of a sword, don't lie."

"And we both know that would end poorly for both of us; a risk I'm not willing to take," the Captain shot back, refusing look away from the crowd.

Lotor shifted his attention to the acrobats prancing about on stage. Two were juggling back and forth while the others complied into a shaky balancing stack that Lotor had the urge to kick over. The crowd cheered on, though, as they took a final bow and the next performer waltzed on. She bowed to the prince, lifting the skirt or her poufy dress before breaking out into song. Lotor hid his bored grimace behind another sip of wine.

…

The festival had started and Keith was finding it more frustrating than enjoyable. After escaping the backstage, and an encounter with soldiers he hoped wouldn't backfire, he had snuck around to find twice the number of guards as before circled around the square.

In a panic, he jumped into the crowd to hide, a move he was starting to regret. There was so much pushing and shoving, Keith chose to hover at the edge of the throng. He ended up near the side of the stage farthest from Lotor and Shiro he could get without sticking out.

Keith barely paid attention to the first act, too busy watching the guards from his peripheral should he be spotted. They took no notice of him, enthralled with the performers and Keith breathed easy for a bit. His only warning of the next act was a shrill voice pricking his ear, cutting through the already deafening noise of the spectators. The song thankfully ended and the woman exited the stage with a final bow.

Keith shook his head, debating a quick retreat while the guard were still distracted, but stopped when he noticed a familiar face appear next.

Lance swayed to center stage, struck a posed, and waited in silence. His dark skin shimmered under the spotlight and the blue of his eyes was luminescent as they swept over the crowd. Keith froze when the brilliant gaze landed on him, pinning him in place. A small smirk pulled at Lance's features before he winked, turning Keith's face a brilliant red.

Then the song began.

Colorful silk swirled around Lance as he soared into a graceful dance. His long legs carried him in weightless leaps and turns, nimble arms following with a blue sash trailing from each hand. The sharp jut of his chin and the sway of his hips was hypnotic and sensual, like watching a curling wisp of smoke before it vanished.

Keith's mouth was dry, jaw hanging limply as he watched the whirling sight of blue and gold cross the stage in an elegant bound. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, an angel dancing on air that tempted with each hip roll and beckoning hand. Keith watched in awe as Lance glided back across the stage, blatantly ignoring Lotor as he sashayed and twirled for the enthralled crowd.

As the song built to a frenzied finale, Lance turned faster and faster, rotating back to the center of the stage. On the final note, he dropped into a full split, arms raised and head held high as the masses roared. Flowers were thrown onstage and Keith joined in the thunderous applause ringing throughout the square.

Even Lotor seemed impressed, standing and clapping delicately as Lance stood to take his bows. Keith wanted to scowl but settled for a satisfied smile when Lance refused to even acknowledge the prince.

As Lance took the last of his bows, he scanned the crowd until his eyes found Keith again. Keith blushed at Lance's blinding smile and waving hand urging him closer. His mirth plummeted when Keith noticed Lotor's reaction to Lance's distraction. Face pinched in barely masked irritation, his eyes followed Lance's waving. Keith ducked behind a taller spectator to avoid Lotor's detection and started weaving through the crowd, desperate to get out of the square before he was discovered.

He was near the edge of the crowd, a quick sprint away from disappearing out of the square and into the labyrinth of town, when a large hand snagged his arm and yanked him back. Keith turned to the Galra soldier, struggling to break free but a second soldier snagged the back of his shirt and hoisted him clean off the ground, legs kicking uselessly as he was carried back through the parting crowd. The first soldier shot Keith a menacing grin over his shoulder as he led the way to the stage.

"Prince Lotor, I believe we caught someone you would like to see."

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"Come See Me Dance!"

-Rhythm of the Tambourine, Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical


	9. You Know Exactly What's in Store

Chapter 9

You Know Exactly What's in Store

Sweat was dripping down his neck and his chest was heaving but Lance still beamed in utter pride. His performance couldn't have gone any better. All his practice had paid off; the moves were precise and perfectly timed, not a single step out of place. The crowd was cheering and tossing flowers as he bowed. Even the Galra prince was applauding, though the leering look in his eye sent shivers down Lance's spine and made him want to vacate the stage as soon as possible.

As he started to contemplate his quick exit, Lance searched through the crowd to find his mystery boy from early. He was still standing in the middle of the mob, eyes wide as he applauded with everyone else. Lance grinned when he found him, waving his arm to call him closer. He wanted a second chance; to thank him, learn his name, maybe have more than a once sided conversation. He didn't expect the other's shy smile to quickly morph to panic.

Lance paused, confused as the other boy glanced around in fear before whirling about and shoving his way through the crowd. It was next to impossible to follow him through the sea of people but the commotion had attracted the attention of the guards. Realizing too late, Lance watched the boy emerge only to be immediately grabbed by a waiting Galra, eyes wide with terror and feet thrashing as he was held above the ground.

An outraged shout died in Lance's throat as a hand wrapped around his shoulders. He shuddered as Lotor tugged Lance against his side, the grip cold and firm like iron shackles.

"Congratulations on your spectacular performance," the prince smirked.

Lance yanked himself free and took a step back. "Keep your hands off me," he spat, turning to leave just as the guards appeared at the stage, the mystery boy in tow.

"Prince Lotor," the lead Galra spoke, giving a quick bow. "I believe we caught someone you would like to see."

The other guard easily tossed the boy onstage. He landed in a graceless tangle of limbs at Lotor's feet, trembling and head hung low. A heavy dread settled in Lance's chest and he had the sudden urge to be anywhere else.

"Well, look who it is!" Lotor said, voice sharp and dripping with fake enthusiasm. He reached down to grip the boy's chin and force it upwards. The boy, in turn, sneered back in defiance, dark eyes filled with feral rage. Lotor chuckled before shoving him back. "The filthy half breed. I knew you would get yourself killed eventually, Keith."

Lance looked on in bewilderment, torn between running while everyone was distracted or leaping in to defend the boy, Keith, against the prince. His horror grew when Lotor turned to his head guard and held his hand out expectantly. "My sword, please."

The Captain didn't move, face pale and stricken as he gaze slipped passed Lotor to Keith. His eyes look just as panicked, if not worse, hands quivering as he slowly shook his head.

Lotor frowned. "Very well." He reached at the Captain's hip and drew the sword in one swift move. He turned back to Keith, placing the blade just over his shoulder.

" _No!_ " the Captain whispered, taking a step only to freeze in place as the blade hover closer to Keith's throat.

"I wouldn't do that, Captain," Lotor warned, eyes narrowed towards the human.

"You can't do this!" Lance cried, recovering from the initial shock. Fury burned through his being, fists clenching as he marched towards the prince. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Restrain our guest," Lotor ordered, two guards immediately flanking Lance. He turned to punch one but his arm was caught, easily turned and twisted painfully against his back. He yelped but couldn't break free, each movement threatening to dislocate his shoulder.

Keith snapped his head up at the pained sound. "Lance, stay out of this!"

"Oh I see you two have already met. How quaint," Lotor spoke, his bitter frown twisted with irritation. Keith responded with a growl, earning the sword tip pressing against his vulnerable neck. "Behave yourself, mutt, or I'll end your brother and new friend first."

After a moment, Keith slumped in defeat, head down and eyes lowered. Lotor hummed in satisfaction before turning to the crowd. "Citizens of Seine!" he called over the hushed crowd. "This lowly half breed is a wanted fugitive and conspirator against the Galra Empire!" The people murmured amongst themselves as Lotor kept his grin in check. "Emperor Zarkon does not tolerate traitors!"

The sword pressed against Keth's throat as Lotor glared down at him. "Stand," he ordered quietly. Gritting his teeth, Keith slowly rose to his feet, the blade following steadily. He kept his eyes down as Lotor addressed the crowd again. "He hid amongst you, tricking friend and foe alike! Now you will see him for what he really is!"

Realization set in. Keith's eyes widened, silently begging but Lotor was unmoved. He flicked the sword lightly. "Take off that ridiculous hat," he hissed. With a trembling hand, Keith reached up and tugged the beanie off his head.

Lance, still restrained to the side, blanched as a pair of large, catlike ears perked from the nest of dark hair. The ears swiveled wildly and Keith flinched at the assaulting sounds being thrown at him. The crowd was shouting and booing as Lotor's amusement grew. "The jacket too," he said, nudging the high collar hiding Keith's neck with the sword. Ears drooping, he shucked the jacket off and tossed it aside.

"This is what the Galra Empire protects you against!" Lotor shouted over the angered crowd. The prince's free hand grabbed at Keith's loose shirt, giving a violent yank that caused a deafening rip to echo across the stage.

The crowd gasped in horror and disgust. Lance stuttered out a breath, a sympathetic ache crushing his chest and prickling his eyes.

A gaping split from the collar all the way down to his hip exposed Keith's skin to the crowd. The pale complexion was mottled with purple patches made worse by his mortified blush. Along his ribs and collarbone, the marks started darkest, fading up along his neck and hairline. A nearly detached sleeve revealed the color to trail down his arm.

The outraged cries of the mob grew to a frenzy as Keith curled inward on himself. Random items such as shoes or half eaten food were chuck towards the stage. Lotor snapped his fingers and guards around the square rushed forward to control the chaos.

Lotor smiled to himself as he turned back to the small group of hostages. "Seems the crowd dislikes you as much as I do. Should I put you out of your misery or leave you to them?"

"Please!" the Captain begged, "Spare him. I'll do anything you ask."

The smirk turned sharp as Lotor's gaze flickered from Shiro to Lance. "And what about you? Would you plead for your new friend's life, too?"

"This isn't right," Lance snarled, barely held back by his captors. "This isn't justice!"

"That doesn't answer my question," Lotor replied in an icy tone.

Lance bit back another retort and settled for an equally icy glare. "What do you want?"

The prince leered in triumph. "To talk. You accompany me back to my ship, no resistance, and I'll spare the mutt."

The cries of the crowd died to background noise as Lance glanced between the other men. Lotor watched him expectantly, the air of boredom only ruined by the subtle fidgeting of his sword. The Captain was all but silently pleading with Lance to agree with a hidden note of regret. Keith, meanwhile, was staring at him with wide eyes, shaking his head frantically at Lance's curt nod.

"Fine."

"No!" Keith gasped. Lotor flicked his hand, the guards releasing Lance and crossing the stage to grab Keith instead.

"See? That was rather painless, now wasn't it?" Lotor handed the sword back to the Captain while the guards dragged Keith backstage, limp and listless.

Lotor turned back to the rallying crowd. "Citizens of Seine!" He waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Though his crime is great, Emperor Zarkon is not without mercy! The traitor will be spared his life but will be punished to remember his crimes against the Empire!"

The mob roared in approval as Lotor waved one last time. "Captain, escort us back to the _Sanctuary_. And keep the half breed in line or next time, I won't be so merciful."

The Captain nodded stiffly and marched backstage where Keith and the other guards had vanished. Lotor smiled sweetly at Lance, offering a gentlemanly hand. "Shall we?"

Lance bit back every hateful, revolting word he wanted to throw at the prince's proud face. He settled on a huff and brushed past Lotor, ignoring the chill shadowing him as he followed the Captain back to the ship.

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"You Know Exactly What's in Store"

-Topsy Turvy, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	10. The World is Cruel the World is Wicked

Chapter 10

The World is Cruel, The World is Wicked

The escort back to the _Sanctuary_ was slow and silent. Captain Shirogane led the way, each step forced but precise. He stared straight ahead, refusing to risk even a backwards glance. Just behind him, Lance was keeping pace, glowering at the Galra around him, including Lotor himself. The prince graciously smiled at each hateful look, enjoying the subtle defiance from his prize.

The half breed was less cooperative. The guards had resorted to carry him between them, feet dragging along the ground as he refused to stand. His head hung low but his eyes burned into the hull of the looming ship.

A group of soldiers were stationed around the boarding ramp, saluting when Lotor's entourage approached. "Your Highness."

"Any problems?"

"None, sire."

He frowned. "Except for almost losing my prisoner, you mean?"

The guards paled, glancing from the prince to Keith for the first time. "Prince Lotor–"

He held up a hand and the soldier fell silent. "It is of no consequence now. Escort him to the holding cells and prepare him for questioning."

The escort guards bowed and dragged Keith up the ramp, disappearing into the ship. Lotor beckoned another soldier forward and nodded towards Lance. "Please show our honored guest to my personal chambers."

With a final glare, Lance followed the Galra onto the ship, leaving only Shirogane to deal with.

"Captain," Lotor ordered, keeping his face neutral at Shiro's stiff bow. "You will arrange a team to patrol the streets and report back with any and all suspicious activities. Afterwards, you will return to your quarters and await further instruction from me. Understood?"

The Captain nodded. "Yes, sire."

"Good. You are dismissed."

As Lotor turned to leave, Shiro spoke again. "Prince Lotor," The prince paused, glancing over his shoulder. "What about Keith?"

Lotor's neutral expression darkened. "The _half breed_ will live as long as _you_ continue to be of use to me. But this _insult_ will not go unpunished." Shiro paled at the menacing tone. "Now, you have a patrol to lead, _Captain_."

With a final glare, Lotor boarded the _Sanctuary_ , stomping left towards the holding cells.

…

Keith was chained in one of the darker holding cells. Despite being in the bowels of the ship, the entire dungeon was always kept cold and dark for optimal discomfort. Keith huddled in on himself, trying to save what little warmth his tattered clothes could offer. It felt like an eternity of waiting till the quiet clicking of boots perked his ears. They flatted to his head when the piercing shriek of the opening door followed.

Lotor strolled in, glancing around the cell instead of at Keith. "I hope these new accommodations are to your liking," he spoke, finally pinning the half breed with a stern glare.

Keith stared at the floor, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. Lotor huffed, walking closer till his polished boots obscured Keith's view.

"I asked you a question, mutt," Lotor said. A boot shift was Keith's only warning. A swift kick landed on his ribs, knocking him on his side as air rushed from his lungs. He gasped and coughed, struggling to sit up again as Lotor waited.

"Now, are you ready to comply or should I nip this newfound rebellion in the bud?"

"I…I'm sorry," Keith managed to gasp out, each breath pulling at his sore side.

Lotor raised a brow. "For?"

"For leaving," Keith gritted out. He hid behind his long hair, refusing to let Lotor see his tears. "For disobeying. I just wanted to see my brother."

"And look where that got you," Lotor spat. Keith saw the second kick coming but could only flinch as it hit his opposite side. "If only you had listened. I planned to let you see your precious brother but now, you've shown me you can't be trusted."

Keith growled at the lie but didn't answer, finding the opposite wall more interesting to look at.

"I have decided to let you both live, for now," Lotor continued. Keith's ear flicked towards him in interest but he refused to even glance at the prince. "Though you will have to be punished. Three days in solitary confinement should suffice. And that's being _kind_ after the stunt you pulled."

Lotor knelt, tugging at Keith's ear until the half breed reluctantly met his gaze. "I suppose I should be thanking you. Even with the little rescue you pulled against my guards, I still managed to claim my prize."

"He's not a prize," Keith spat back, yanking his ear from Lotor's grip. "People aren't just things for you to catch and torment as you please."

Lotor scoffed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. For your sake, anyways. I suppose advising you to behave is a moot point. I still have your brother and your new friend on my ship. Any more funny business and they may join you in here."

As the prince stood to leave, he paused at the door, giving Keith a final grin. "And do expect a visit from the guards you attacked earlier. They are quite cross about their rough treatment and asked to handle your punishment personally."

His chuckle cut off as the door squeaked shut, leaving Keith in the dark. Keith huddled in the back corner; sore, cold, and fighting tears as he watched the door in silence.

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"The World is Cruel; the World is Wicked"

-Out There, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


	11. The World Shows Little Pity

Hey guys. I just heard about what happened to Notre Dame. If you haven't heard yet, there was a terrible fire that took out most of the church. They managed to save most of the historical artifacts and the original structure but the rest will have to be rebuilt. It's a terrible loss and my heart go out to Paris and everyone affected by this tragedy. In a sort of tribute I decided to finish another chapter since this whole story was heavily influence by Notre Dame and all the stories it has inspired over the years. Thank you all for reading and let's all hope Our Lady has a swift recovery to her true glory.

* * *

Chapter 11

The World Shows Little Pity

The whole room was dripping with lavished elegance. All the decor was in the same uniform shade of purple and trimmed with silver and gold. Rich, velvety curtains hid the metal walls while plush sitting chairs circled around an antiquated fireplace. The polished table was laid with every delicacy imaginable and crimson wine poured into goblets. A glittering chandelier above threw cheery light around the space.

Lance hated it.

Since being ushered into Lotor's _Private Quarters_ , Lance had stood stubbornly to the side and refused to touch anything. Servants had rushed in to set the table and promptly left, shutting the door firmly and leaving him alone in the quiet quarters. It had been nearly half a varga and Lance was getting twitchy. He wanted nothing more than to flip the table and storm out, maybe punch a few Galra on his way off the ship.

Only the thought of the other prisoner being dragged into unknown parts of the ship kept him in place; though he still refused to sit. Instead, Lance paced, studying the room in mock fascination as his mind formulated plan after plan, waiting for Lotor's imminent arrival.

Soon enough, the door slid open, the posted guards saluting as Lotor strolled in, a gracious smile on his face as he took in Lance's impatience.

"Forgive my delay, I had urgent business to attend to."

Lance crossed his arms. "Like keeping innocent people prisoner?"

A sudden laughed echoed around the room, making Lance shiver at the deceptive warmth. Lotor crossed the room in long strides, taking a glass of wine with a charming smile. "I assure you, _Lance_ , you are no prisoner here. Just an honored guest I wish to know better."

"I wasn't talking about me," Lance said icily.

Lotor's humor melted away. His smile refused to fall but there was a forced anger behind it as the prince spoke. "You are mistaken. That _mutt_ is a dangerous prisoner and traitor to the Galra Empire. You saw yourself the trouble he caused. We're luck he was recaptured him before doing any real harm."

The lie flowed easily off Lotor's tongue and Lance resisted the urge to throw something at his purple face. The prince took a sip of his wine, yellow eyes still staring Lance down like a shrillow on the hunt.

Swallowing down his nerves, Lance met his gaze, too stubborn to back down. "All I saw was a scared boy trying to run while you took enjoyment in his ridicule and shame."

Lotor sighed heavily, the perfect picture of woe. "You must understand; I do not take enjoyment in the punishment of my citizens." He stepped closer to Lance, one hand raised to gently caress his cheek. "But part of the burden of wearing the crown is being hated and feared for dispatching justice."

"That was not justice!" Lance spat, slapping the hand from his face and retreating out of reach. "It was cruel just as you are cruel to all others that refuse to bow to your whim."

Lotor's smile sharpened. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that sounds an awful lot like treason."

Lance froze for a moment but shook off the threat. "I just refuse to be blind to how others are treated around me. Keith is harmless–"

"My injured guards would argue otherwise," Lotor cut in, his good humor draining away.

"He was trying to save me," Lance argued. "If you're going to punish someone, punish me and leave him alone."

Lotor turned away, setting the wine glass on the table hard enough to hear it crack. "Is that pity I hear or do you actually _care_ about the half breed?"

"No innocent person deserves to be locked up, not even a _half breed_ ," Lance said, watching Lotor's form warily.

"In that case," Lotor said after a few tense moments of silence. He glanced at Lance, his cheery mood restored in an instant. "How about I prove how merciful I truly am? I'll release your friend and return him back to his quarters. He shall be cleared of all charges, I have proven my understanding, and you will have no more reason to fret. Sound fair?"

Before Lance could answer, the prince frowned and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Though I will have to speak with the guards posthaste. They are a prideful and vindictive sort and do not take humiliation lightly. No doubt they've already looked to dispense their own justice."

All color drained from Lance's face as horror set in. "No…you didn't!"

"I'm afraid I have nothing to do with how my guards settle their interpersonal squabbles." Lotor shrugged and sauntered towards the door. "Well I suppose what's done is done. I'll go see to it that your friend is released, hopefully still in one piece, and we can continue on a more _charming_ conversation when I return. In the meantime, enjoy yourself and," he paused at the open door, sharing a look with the guards outside before saying, "do refrain from wandering."

The door closed and locked with a near silent tap and Lance was left alone again.

…

"You," Lotor's eyes narrowed on one of the guards who immediately snapped to attention. "Hurry to the dungeon and see to it the half breed is returned to his quarters. Remain on guard until you see me personally; under no circumstances is he to escape again. In the meantime, you," he turned to the other guard who stood at attention. "Keep watch. No one is to go in or out of that room until I return. Understood?"

"Yes, Prince Lotor," both answered with a salute. The first guard disappeared towards the dungeon while Lotor weaved his way towards the command deck.

"Captain on the bridge!" someone announced as he stepped through the doorway. All personnel stood and saluted before returning to their assignments. Lotor barely acknowledged them, crossing the room towards the captain's chair.

"Patch a transmission through to Admiral Sendak," he ordered. Seconds after he was comfortable in his seat, the main window was overtaken by a projection of an older looking Galra with a glass implant in place of a missing eye.

"Prince Lotor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sendak spoke, barely hidden distain dripping from every word.

Lotor stared back, equally as hostile. "Sendak, you are ordered to direct the fleet to Port Seine at once."

"And what emergency would make you go over Emperor Zarkon's orders and redirect us to some useless trading port?"

"Once I relay my findings, my father will agree that this is of the utmost importance," Lotor said with a wicked grin. "I believe I have found the last of the Altean resistance."

* * *

The chapter names are quotes and lyrics from the movie and play.

"The World Shows Little Pity"

-Out There, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame


End file.
